


Sarah shouldn't be allowed in Star Wars (or should she?)

by PRFury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Certain of success is uncertain, GFY, Gen, New Apsolon, PRFury wrote a thing, Tahl lives because I love her, Trying to save the Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: Sarah went from watching a series finale to being actually *in* a series.  The problem is, she is in the Star Wars universe and doesn't really have any skills that would benefit in said 'Verse.... or does she?For January's Self-Insert into a Fanfic(End for notes)





	1. In Which we set up the Exposition (part I)

She could have sworn she was watching last season’s finale of Sherlock a moment ago.Because the room she was in was definitely not her living room.Rather the room, with its large cushions, low tables and sounds of water in the background reminded her of a retreat.As she looked around, a slight green figure waddled with a tea tray in from a room on the other side of where she sat and froze upon noticing her.

It could have been one minute or it could have been five, she was still shocked at the sudden change of scenery.Eventually, the figure spoke to her.

“Greetings, young one.Yoda, I am.What is your name?” His face was kind as he moved closer, reaching to pour her a cup of tea.Her eyes widened as he spoke but she managed to find her voice.

“Sarah.My name is Sarah.What the heck is going on?How did I get here, do you know?!Where’s my mom, I need to find my mom-“

“Patience!Patience, you must have.How you came here, I know not.Sensed nothing in the Force, I did.Much fear I sense in you.Caution you must have.Fear is the path to the Dark Side.”

“Yeah, yeah.Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to suffering.Tell me, who is the Chancellor?”Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.She’d always admired Yoda from the Star Wars movies but never cared much for the Council’s treatment of a 9 year old recently freed slave.However, better to have an idea of when she’d arrived to avoid messing anything else up.

Yoda merely blinked at her as he considered her question.She tried the tea he’d offered her while he sat there.Not a bad blend, herbal blend with hints of various citrus fruits.Her cup was fully drained when he sighed and simply said that a man called Valorum was in office.

“Then there is still a chance then.Please, Master Yoda, who is the Senator for Naboo?And is there a Master Qui-Gon Jinn or a Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi?If they are real, may I see them?I’ve read and heard a bit about them and wondered if I might meet them?”

“Who the Senator is, I know not.About to brief Qui-Gon and his apprentice, I will be.Meet with them I was about to when arrived, you did.Join us, will you?”Yoda did a remarkable job of keeping a neutrally bored look on his face but his mind had not dulled in over 800 years.He began to suspect the strange girl in front him who asked rather prying questions.However, her presence in the Force was calm and serene.While her words were alarming, the Force told him she might be worth listening to.

They talked for close to an hour about the tea, the Temple, anything she asked of that didn’t involve Beings.He told her of the room of a Thousand Fountains and the Jedi Order.She spoke about herself, where she came from (as best she could, it’s really hard to explain the whole “A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away” bit to someone who actually lived in said galaxy without bringing up the Movies).

Eventually, the door chimed, breaking their conversation about lothcats versus actual cats.Yoda went to let in the visitor, which turned out to be two.Sarah couldn’t believe her eyes as a younger Qui-Gon and an even younger Obi-Wan were let in by her host.Seeing them in person and realizing just how much time she actually had felt like a rather huge relief.An idea formed in her mind, a way to possibly save the Jedi and the Galaxy as a whole.The trick, she knew, would be to try and convince at least one of the males in the room right now that it was their idea.

Yoda introduced the two to Sarah and offered them tea as well.Qui-Gon shook her offered hand politely.She noted just how warm his hand was and saw the same warmth reach his eyes as he smiled at her.Obi-Wan merely bowed at her but he too smiled with warmth.

“Uh, hope you guys don’t mind my being here.I don’t really know how I got here so I’ve been chilling with Yoda until I can figure out how I got here.”

“That will be find, Sarah.We were merely meeting with Master Yoda to go over our latest mission.It might be a bit dull but I’m okay with you being here.”Yoda proceeded to discuss rising tension on New Apsolon and that he was sending Qui-Gon to diffuse the situation, but Sarah realized that he hadn’t mentioned Tahl and asked about her.

“Tahl?I’m sorry but Tahl and her Padawan are currently on a mission to the Outer Rim.”Qui-Gon gave her a brief but puzzled look as Yoda resumed advising them to be cautious.

“Hey, can I go with you two?The twins, Alani and Eritha, might open up to me more than they will Qui-Gon.You know, what the whole being females thing?I promise, I won’t get under foot or anything!”

Qui-Gon and Yoda looked at each other, mentally communicating through their old Training bond the pros and cons of bringing this unusual girl along.She tried her best to restrain herself, showing just how mature she could be in the hopes that they would bring her with them.Obi-Wan glanced at her, trying to decide how much she could be trusted.He reached out to her with the Force and felt… nothing malicious.Just her strong desire to keep them both safe, but why he could not fathom.He decided to trust her just as Qui-Gon and Yoda reached the conclusion that she would be going with them and that she was to remain by either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan at all times.She nodded vigorously at all three of them, stunned that she was getting to go on an actual adventure with the Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi!

This was going to be so much fun.


	2. In which the Mission is set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main characters are fleshed out a bit more, Sarah gets a weapon and our Jedi learn a bit more about the Author.

If this was supposed to be fun, it was a lot more boring than Sarah realized.

For starters, she didn’t have anything on her but the clothes she was wearing.  Which is how, a scant few hours after she first arrived in the Jedi Temple and practically begged to go on a mission with none other than Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, she found herself in the Quartermaster’s office with a rather bemused Obi-Wan.  Her jaw dropped at the sheer number of different _colors_ that Jedi’s robes came in.

“I’d only ever really seen variation on brown up till now, but there’s _Green_ and _blue._ hold up, wait a minute, is that _orange_?!” She ran her fingers over the fabric, amazed at what she thought were rough fibers were really extremely soft, almost like Egyptian Cotton.  Obi-Wan shrugged as he turned to the Quartermaster to request two sets of robes for her, as well as a standard Travel pack.

The older Master, a Cosian Elder, moved swiftly despite their years to provide the Padawan and guest with the materials.  They met up with Qui-Gon, who’d gone to the Armory to check out a simple blaster for her as well.

“Obi-Wan and I cannot protect you at all times, let’s see how you fare with this.” He mentioned as he handed her the weapon, slightly smaller than a SIG pro Semi-Automatic and lead her to the training range.  As she familiarized herself with the weapon, which was easier than she thought once she stopped expecting recoil, she asked him about the situation on New Apsolon.  He explained to her and Obi-Wan of his involvement 6 years prior, of his mission to Apsolon and the governmental transition.  He spoke of Ewane and his daughters, he recalled Ewane’s assassination recently and Roan stepping into the political void.  He told them of Alani and Eritha and how they’d contacted the Jedi and requested Qui-Gon’s help to avoid a possible coup.

“Wait, I thought they requested _Tahl’s_ help.  Wasn’t she involved in the restructure the first time?”  Sarah seemed confused, this wasn’t how the story was supposed to go at all.

“Tahl?  She was not involved the first time, she was on a mission to Corellia tracking down a suspect with ties to something called the Trade Federation.”

“So, did she ever go to Melida/Daan to negotiate a cease fire?”

“That part is accurate, that was a few years ago.”  Qui-Gon’s attitude shifted slightly from accommodating to closed, Sarah sensed she might have pressed a little too far and dropped the subject.

Their bags were packed, blaster and lightsabers ready to go.  As they boarded the ramp of their small cruiser, Sarah felt the excitement build up again.  Maybe no one will die this time…

*****

She decided rather quickly that she liked space flight.  While Obi-Wan took over the main controls, she sat in the co-pilot’s chair wondering at all the buttons and switches.  Qui-Gon excused himself from his two younger charges to meditate in one of the small berths on board.  Obi-Wan pointed out to her what controlled the various aspects of flight and what controlled the simple weaponry the ship boasted.  He seemed more relaxed as he spoke about the ship and made minute changes to the flight plan.

“Your Force Presence is rather strong, you know.  You project rather loudly but it’s more of excitement than anything else.  Master Qui-Gon seems to think you can be trusted however… Where did you say you were from again?”

“Uh, Earth.  It’s part of what we call the Solar System, or Sol System in Sci-Fi.  Sorry, what? Force Presence?”

“Exactly what it sounds like.  Your presence.  In the Force.  How you feel to other Force Sensitive Beings.  For all we know, you could be a Jedi on this… Earth?”

“Yeah, no.  Sorry kid, we don’t have any Jedi back home.  Shoot, I can’t ‘feel’ anything like what you’re talking about.”

“I’d _not_ a Kid.  I’m 16 years old and soon I’ll be a Jedi Knight.  If anything, _you’re_ the kid!”  Just when Obi-Wan thought this strange girl could be worth calling a friend, she had to go and talk to him like Siri usually did.  Sarah laughed good naturedly at his retort.

“Punk, I got you _beat_.  I’m 28!  12 years on you.”  Her grin wasn’t malicious, rather it looked like this sort of thing happened to her often.  She stretched as she stood up.

“I’m gonna go brew up some tea, how do you take yours Obi-Wan?”

“Uh, nothing in mine, thanks.”

She gave a brief nod as she left the cockpit, trading places with Qui-Gon who also accepted her offer of tea as he sat in the co-pilot’s chair.

The two men fell into the companionable banter of prepping for their mission.  Qui-Gon ran over the key political figures of New Apsolon with his apprentice, made sure he understood the extreme tensions between the Workers and the Civilized.  Like the natural Negotiator he was turning out to be, Obi-Wan showed his mastery of just how important the success of this mission was.  Neither of them said it, but they understood that, should the Government of New Apsolon fall, the entire system ran the risk of losing its hold in the Senate.

90 minutes before they were to land, Sarah returned with three travelers of steaming tea, the same Citrusy blend Yoda had poured for them barely two days ago.  As they drank, Qui-Gon began to brief her as well.  She surprised him with her understanding of the Classes involved.  She admitted she wasn’t very good with names but the Workers and Civilized reminded her of her own country’s history.  Qui-Gon hoped that it would have to be enough, they did not have the luxury of extra time.  Besides, he cautioned her that he and Obi-Wan would be handling the negotiations and she was to say as little as possible.

Normally Sarah wasn’t much for talking during any sort of meeting.  This was no different.  She agreed to his conditions as she took the empty travelers to the galley to rinse them as the Jedi landed the ship.  She sent a silent prayer up as the ramp lowered.

Please don’t let anyone die this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend reading "The Ties that Bind" from the Jedi Apprentice Series by Jude Watson. I've inserted myself into a heart wrenching time in their lives and hopefully I've given a plausible explanation for unfridging Tahl.  
> As always, constructive criticism and questions are always appreciated!


	3. Things are definitely not following the Plan (rude!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever have that moment when you fantasize about meeting someone or doing something? And then, when the moment comes that you do get to meet the Person or do the Thing... and nothing went like how you thought it would?
> 
> Yeah, that's what the Author's realizing. Especially since certain people not being involved can change a LOT more of the plot than she realizes.

The hangar was large and empty save for a small party that hovered close to the entrance.  Roan stood just head of the other three people, his face beaming as he stepped forward to bow at the Jedi and shake Qui-Gon’s hand.

“Master Qui-Gon Jinn!  Thank you for coming, I’m so glad you could make it!  I trust you remember Alani and Eritha?  And this is my head of security, Balog.  He will escort you to our Visitor Welcome Center to be checked in.  Please, once you have done so, meet me at the Governor’s Residence.  We have much to do discuss and very little time to do so.”

Roan and the girls bowed again before departing quickly, leaving a bored Balog to oversee the checking in of the Jedi and their companion.  They were entered into the Capital’s system and retinal scans added to file before Balog escorted them through the city to the Residence.  As Sarah looked out the window of the hovercraft, she noticed columns in various locations throughout the city, some standing singular others in groups of various numbers.  They didn’t seem to have any rhyme or reason to them that she could tell.  She leaned forward to where Qui-Gon sat in the front passenger seat.

“Hey Qui-Gon?  What are the columns for?  They’re too random to be viable light sources and stand out too much to be inconsequential.”

He glanced at a few when they stopped to wait at an intersection trying to remember if he’d seen them six years ago.  Balog’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Those columns are memorials.  The white ones are for Workers who died where they stood.  The blue are for Workers who were taken by the Absolutes.  When Ewane took office and the Absolutes were disbanded, he wanted to ensure that the Revolution would not be forgotten.  The columns were the only suggestion that both Civilized and Workers could agree on.”

Sarah was about to make a retort but a quick glance from Qui-Gon silenced her before she could say anything.  This whole situation was extremely confusing.  She was under the impression that Alani and Eritha had requested Jedi intervention to prevent a coup, but Roan had acted like he had requested the Jedi for a visit.  The twins hadn’t said anything at the hangar and their poker faces seemed near perfect to her as well.  Since Tahl had not been involved at all, she knew that they had not formed a bond with her which affected how the previous mission had ended.

If Tahl wasn’t here then, Sarah had no idea how Qui-Gon would react now.  He was more level headed that the book had indicated but then again nothing was going like how the book had played out.  Still, she didn’t trust those girls and knew that something would go wrong.

***

Qui-Gon didn’t know what was going on.  He knew that Alani and Eritha had sent the summons themselves because he’d seen the Holo with his own two eyes.  But Roan, ever the politician, had tried to take the credit for his being there.  He could sense the grief from Roan and the twins as well as the shock of Ewane’s sudden loss from Roan so he suspected that the man was not involved in the plot.

What surprised him were the twins.  They had looked at him as if they did not recognize him.  Six years ago, when the Workers began demonstrating in the streets and Ewane was arrested by the Absolutes, the girls’ lives were in constant jeopardy simply by being his daughters.  Qui-Gon had taken it upon himself to protect them day and night while also trying to reach a settlement between the Civilized and the Workers.

After nearly a lunar cycle of deliberations with no end in sight, the girls began to show their trust in him.  Ewane was in prison, they were receiving threats in the mail every day, the only constant in their tumultuous life was Qui-Gon.  They’d begun to look to him as an almost father figure before Roan stepped forward.  He’d been Ewane’s best friend and the girls remembered him, it was easy for Qui-Gon and Roan to see that the man was better suited to look after the girls, even though he was a Civilized.

When Ewane was finally released from prison, he became the Supreme Governor in a near unanimous vote from both Civilize and Workers alike.  Roan had shown the Civilized the message that Ewane had been trying to convey and they had understood at long last.  The Workers felt that, between the two men, they were finally being heard as fellow Sentient Beings.  Qui-Gon left the planet confident in its young government for the moment.

As their transport pulled up to the Governor’s Residence, Qui-Gon pulled himself out of his past and into the Present, sparing a brief glance to his Padawan and to Sarah.  Obi-Wan nodded once at him to confirm he was prepared for the meeting and whatever it may hold.  Sarah seemed to finally remember her role as merely observer and said nothing as they entered the house and made their way up to a spacious conference room on the second floor.

Roan was conversing with the twins when Balog ushered the three guests in, standing as protocol dictated.  His smile was the same as in the hanger but his eyes held a touch more fear this time around.

“Welcome my old friend! I trust that you had little difficulty with checking in, thank you for continuing to respect our customs.  Again, let me introduce my wards Alani and Eritha.”  He gestured to each twin in turn, allowing Qui-Gon to notate the minute differences between the two girls.

“It is good to see you all doing so well, Roan.  May I present my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and our traveling companion, Miss Sarah”.  Obi-Wan bowed low to their hosts.  Sarah, awkward in any new situation, merely smiled and gave a slight nod of her head and everyone took their seats.

“Always a pleasure to meet more friends of the man who helped save our planet all those years ago.  Now to business.  You may have no doubt realized that I have asked the girls to send the summons for you Qui-Gon instead of presenting the request myself.  I wanted to be certain that you would come.  To be honest, things on New Apsolon have not improved.  My informants tell me that the Absolutes have not completely disbanded and are slowly amassing power again.  I fear they feel that New Apsolon is a failure and plan to return to the Old Ways of Division.

The Shipyard masters tell my Cabinet that we’ve been receiving more shipments than we are sending.  Balog and his men suspect these shipments are weapons disguised as everyday items or worse.  But of what, I don’t know as I have yet to see any of these incoming shipments for myself.

This much is certain, we cannot go back to the Division we once had.  We are all a part of this planet, no one is greater than another.  My friend did not die so that all his hard work would be in vain.  Ewane’s legacy must be allowed to continue!”  Roan banged his fist on the table as his passion for his people increased, causing Alani and Eritha to jump slightly. Qui-Gon shift his weight slightly allowing him to level an even gaze at the man before him.

“While I agree that New Apsolon should not be allowed to stagnate and fall back to its old ways, I fail to see what it is you would have us do Roan.  We are Jedi, we cannot over throw a group of Radicals for you ̵“ Sarah gave a slight cough, Qui-Gon warning her with a sharp glance. “̵ what would you ask of us?”

“I merely ask, as the Supreme Governor of this planet, that you would look into the rumors surrounding the Absolutes.  If they have rebuilt themselves, provide me with the information needed to show the people what these Radicals really are.  I know you said you cannot overthrow them yourselves, but help _us_ to overthrow them.  Please, will you do this for us?”  Roan’s eyes seemed to be almost pleading for Qui-Gon to accept the request.

The Jedi glanced at Obi-Wan before agreeing to look into the rumors for Roan.  Sarah felt her heart racing with anticipation.  It really was looking like no one would die this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to re-read the book myself to make sure it was as close to the actual plot as possible so I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Please, constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unfridging some of my favorite characters because why not? Also, this work is entirely un-beta'd so I apologize if anything seems really confusing. I assure you that questions will be answered as we continue on this little journey.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
